europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
Inca Empire (Europa Universalis II)
' Inca Empire' is a country in Europa Universalis II. As a native American country, it is affected by whiteman. In normal games its provinces are coloured dark blue, in fantasia games, they are coloured white. Inca Empire uses the default AI file. Creating Inca Empire The Inca Empire can be created by revolt or releasing a vassal at any point before 1531. Its culture and religion are not stated in revolt.txt, but if its capital has not been converted they will be Andean and pagan. The Inca Empire may consist of any of the following provinces: * Arequipa * Ayacucho * Cuzco (the default capital) * Lima * Titicaca Starting Position The Inca Empire exists at the start of the 1419 and 1492 scenarios. They also exist at the start of Fantasia 1419 In this scenario, the Inca Empire has Andean culture, Pagan religion, and 140 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls all thirteen of its cores and nothing else. These provinces cover most of the west coast of South America and a few areas inland from them. The Inca Empire also has the following stability and technology: 1492 In this scenario, the Inca Empire has Andean culture, Pagan religion, and 140 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls all twenty of its cores and nothing else. These provinces cover most of the west coast of South America and a few areas inland from them. The Inca Empire also has the following stability and technology: Fantasia The Inca are one of the starting countries in fantasia. Like all countries in that scenario, they start with the same starting conditions. The Inca start owning the province of Cuzco, and initially know the following provinces: * Arequipa * Ayacucho * Lima * Titicaca Monarchs The first table shows historical monarchs. This table shows non-historical monarchs who are active by default. Dormant Monarchs This final table shows historical Incan monarchs who are not active in the game. There is no event to activate them. Leaders Inca Empire has no admirals, explorers, or conquistadors. Generals All of the generals on this list are triggered by the effects of the event The Incan Civil War. Which generals the Inca get are determined by which option they choose. Atahualpa Huascar Events The Inca Empire has a major events file containing a single event. The Incan Civil War This event takes place within 30 days of 1st January 1521. If the Inca Empire does not exist on this date, but is subsequently recreated, it can happen as late as 30th December 1522. There are two options. Option A is Atahualpa, option B is Huascar. In both cases, the Incas experience +10 revolt risk for 72 months (6 years). The event also contains code to activate the monarch whose name is selected. However, since neither monarch is dormant, this should have no effect on the game. They also experience the following effects (troops show up in a random province): Category:Europa Universalis II Native American countries